Incompleto
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Tudo poderia fazer parte de um sonho... Despertar para a vida pode ser mais difícil do que aparenta ser... Oneshot, dedicado á M.Sheldon! Sak e Syao


**Notas da autora:**

_Oi amados! Como vão todos? Bom... Como faz muito tempo que não escrevo one-shots de CCS, resolvi fazer esse... Além do mais, estou há muito tempo em dívida com a minha amada mamãe, pra um fic dedicado á ela. Esse é pra vc, M-chan! Espero que todos tenham uma boa leitura..._

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é da minha autoria.

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

_Para M-Sheldon._

**¤¤ Incompleto ¤¤**

**- "Então, é isso? Você quer terminar?"** - _tentando se manter forte perante ele._

- **"Não vou mais tocar nesse assunto, Sakura..."_ - _**_ele não a encarava, esperando que isso não fosse mais difícil do que estava parecendo._

- **"Ótimo... Então, adeus..."_ - _**_saiu, antes que chorasse na frente dele, correndo o mais rápido que pôde._

Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça... Olhava as paredes do cômodo, com certo receio de onde estava... Suspirou pesadamente... As memórias estavam vindo rápido demais e ao mesmo tempo em sua mente... Não sabia se queria lembrar...

**Empty spaces, fill me up with holes... **

**Distant faces with no place left to go... **

_Espaços vazios, enchem-me de buracos..._

_Rostos distantes sem nenhum lugar para ir..._

- **"Espere, Sakura!"** - _notou um carro indo na direção dela, com muita velocidade. Não mais racionou, saiu correndo atrás da jovem._

**Without you within me, I can't find no rest, **

**Where I'm going is anybody's guess...**

_Sem você dentro de mim, eu não posso encontrar descanso,_

_Ninguém pode adivinhar aonde eu vou..._

- _"Acalme sua alma... Você está em boas mãos, agora..."_ - uma moça lhe sorriu, carinhosamente, vestida de branco.

- _"Onde estou?"_ - questionou confuso, alguns 'buracos' em sua memória. Colocou a mão em sua cabeça.

**- **_"Não se preocupe, está bem?"_ - a moça lhe tirou a mão da cabeça. _"O importante para você agora, é a sua recuperação... Syaoran Li..."._

Sim... Esse era o seu nome... Por um momento teve a impressão de não mais se lembrar quem era... Olhou para o estado em que estava deitado, sentindo-se muito cansado... Mas, e a menina que estava sendo atropelada? Seu nome...Esforçou-se alguns segundos para recordar... Arregalou os olhos, ás memórias vindo em sua cabeça... Algumas coisas desconectas umas com as outras, mas, fazia sentido...

- _"Onde está Sakura?"_ - ele se sentou na cama, agitado, segurando fortemente um dos braços da moça, que só poderia ser enfermeira.

Os olhos da mulher vestida de branco abaixaram-se lentamente, em sinal de respeito... E ele apertou ainda mais o braço da mulher...

**- **_"Ela está desaparecida..."_ - Syaoran ficou paralisado e logo depois de alguns momentos, entrou em desespero.

**I've tried, to go on like I never knew you... **

**I'm awake, but, my world is half a sleep...**

_Eu tentei, seguir em frente como se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido..._

_Eu estou acordado, mas, meu mundo está meio adormecido..._

Dois dias de sedativos e ele se levantava da cama... Seus ferimentos não tinham cicatrizado completamente, mas, pelo menos dar uma volta pelo lugar, ele tinha sido liberado. Ainda pensava que tudo aquilo que estava passando era um pesadelo, mas, ver todas aquelas pessoas andando devagar pelos corredores do lugar onde estava, mostrava que era tudo muito real.

- **"Ela está desaparecida..."_ - _**iria procurá-la, nem que fosse no fim do mundo. E pensar que tudo isso tinha sido culpa sua.

_Era uma noite bonita de outono... As folhas balançavam com a brisa noturna, prestes a chover... Ele andava cabisbaixo pensando nos últimos problemas da empresa, em como poder resolvê-los. Sua cabeça estava cheia de tantas complicações, e resolveu passar aquele fim de semana num lugar mais sossegado, longe de todos. Pelo menos assim, poderia pensar consigo mesmo e quem sabe? Arranjar uma solução para tudo._

_O vento reavivava ainda mais, e ele resolveu apressar os passos até o apartamento alugado. Até que sentiu bater em alguma coisa, ou melhor, em alguém._

**- "Me desculpe... Estava distraída..."**_ - abaixou a cabeça, completamente envergonhada. Tinha vinte e um anos, mas, agia como se tivesse sete._

_Abaixou-se novamente, para pegar os vários sacos de compras que carregava, sentindo uma mão tocar a sua, gentilmente._

**_- _****"Deixe que eu lhe ajudo, está bem?"** - _notando que a jovem parecia bem atrapalhada. Pegando alguns alimentos que caíram, colocando-os no saco, e logo os dando á ela._

_Sorriu totalmente sem graça com tamanha gentileza do rapaz, enquanto via ele colocando as últimas coisas que caíram nas bolsas. Não dava para ver o rosto dele, tinha esquecido os benditos óculos em casa. A única coisa que poderia enxergar ali, era a cor dos olhos do homem que ajudava. Pareciam âmbares... Nunca tinha visto olhos como aqueles..._

- **"Obrigada, senhor..."** - _pegando a última bolsa das mãos dele._

**- "Mas o que é isso... Não sou tão velho assim..."** - _fazendo uma careta de indignação, arrancando um sorriso da jovem. _**"Detesto formalidades... Meu nome é Syaoran..."**- _sorriu, encantador. _**"Syaoran Li..."** - _esticou uma de suas mãos, cumprimentando-a._

**- "Sakura..."** - _apertou a mão dele, dando um pequeno sorriso_ _tímido._** "Sakura Kinomoto...".**

**I pray, for this heart to be unbroken... **

**But, without you all I'm going to be is...**

**Incomplete...**

_Eu rezo, para que este coração se recupere..._

_Mas, sem você tudo o que vou ser é..._

_Incompleto..._

- _"Não sofra tanto..."_ - a mesma mulher da primeira vez que o atendeu, sentou-se do seu lado, na varanda do lugar, completa de verde, e muita grama bem cortada no chão. Parecia que ele estava em uma pracinha.

**- **_"Como diz para que eu não sofra, se ela está desaparecida?"_ - balançou os cabelos rebeldes, nervosamente, olhando as pessoas conversando animadamente no jardim._ "Não sei ao menos onde procurar..."_ - abaixou os olhos, frustrado.

**- **_"Procure nas suas lembranças..."_ - a mulher sorriu, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. _"E principalmente, em seu coração... Tenho certeza, que ela virá até você..."_.

Seus orbes abaixaram-se por alguns momentos em silêncio, tentando entender o significado daquelas palavras. Como assim, procurar nas lembranças? Tratou de olhar novamente para o lado, onde a moça estava e não encontrando mais ninguém.

**Voices tell me I should carry on, **

**I am swimming in an ocean all alone.**

_Vozes me dizem que devo continuar,_

_Eu estou nadando sozinho num oceano._

_Dava para notar que o restaurante parecia muito sofisticado pelo lado de fora. Era certo que morava ali desde pequena, mas, nunca tinha reparado naquele lugar, afinal, não tinha costume de andar por 'aquelas bandas'... Ficou olhando a fachada por mais um tempo, e sentiu ser puxada por alguém ao seu lado._

**- "Vamos?"** - _ele sorriu, a encorajando a entrar no recinto, segurando sua mão fortemente._

**- "Uhum..." - **_assentiu, retribuindo o aperto de mão e entrando com ele no restaurante._

_Logo um dos garçons chegou até eles, oferecendo seus serviços, simpaticamente. Eles seguiram o garçom imediatamente, sentando-se um ao lado do outro, novamente ficando á sós._

**- "O que achou?"**- _ele começou uma conversa, vendo que a jovem, ficava observando todos os cantos, abismada._

_Com certeza, ela não estava acostumada com aqueles ambientes. Ele sorriu internamente, gostava ainda mais dela, por ser assim. Ela continuava distraída... Não deve ter lhe ouvido._

- **"Sakura?"** - _viu ela virar o rosto para si, lhe dando atenção, com o a face um pouco confusa._**"Gostou do lugar que a trouxe?"** - _perguntou docemente, para deixá-la mais tranqüila._

**- "Syaoran..."**- _ainda olhando tudo, muito assustada._** "Acho que você exagerou na escolha do lugar... Nós podíamos ir à minha casa e comer uma pizza como eu tinha dito..."** - _inconformada por estar ali._

_Tinham acabado de ver um filme e estavam naquele lugar pra fazer um 'lanchinho', como o próprio chinês tinha dito. Se ela soubesse onde ele planejava ir, ela teria o carregado para a casa dela, como a mesma queria. Tinha dinheiro, claro, mas, não tanto para 'bancar' a conta do restaurante que estavam._

_Notou que a maioria os olhava discriminadamente. Observando os trajes que usavam, calça jeans, blusa e jaqueta, num lugar tão cheio de status e riqueza. Não... Não queria mais ficar ali... Aquele não era o seu lugar... Olhou para o chão e logo depois ao rapaz que a acompanhava._

- **"Eu vou embora, Syaoran..."** - _se levantando discretamente da cadeira_. **"Não suporto ficar aqui nem mais um segundo que seja."** - _sentiu que ele segurou em sua mão, carinhosamente._

**Baby, my baby...**

**It's written on your face, **

**You still wonder if, we made a big mistake... **

_Bem, meu bem..._

_Está escrito em sua face,_

_Você ainda pergunta, se nós cometemos um grande erro..._

- **"Por favor, Sakura..." - **_ele a fitou profundamente em seus orbes verdes _**"Será que não pode confiar em mim?"**.

_Definitivamente, ficou sem reação diante aquele olhar dele. O chinês parecia diferente, determinado... Se ele soubesse o que 'aquele olhar', fazia com o seu coração... Desviou os olhos dos dele..._

_Ela não poderia, mas, sentia estar se apaixonando por ele. Era verdade, que não sabia quase nada sobre aquele desconhecido. Depois do acidente com as compras, resolveu ajudá-lo a conhecer á cidade. Aquele era o terceiro dia juntos, e ele parecia uma pessoa muito agradável. Estava encantada com o jeito dele, apesar de ambos discutirem besteiras de vez em quando. Suspirou profundamente e voltou á fitá-lo._

- **"Está bem..."** - _mostrou-se derrotada e ele sorriu, chamando o garçom para ambos fazerem os pedidos._

**I've tried, to go on like I never knew you... **

**I'm awake, but, my world is half a sleep...**

_Eu tentei, seguir em frente como se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido..._

_Eu estou acordado, mas, meu mundo está meio adormecido..._

Novamente estava deitado na cama daquele lugar... O que mais achava curioso era que ninguém de sua família o tinha visitado até o momento e também ele não tinha noção do tempo que estava ali. Não que estivesse mal instalado, mas, queria sair logo dali para procurar Sakura... No momento, ela era a única coisa que importava, além do mais, não sentia seus machucados doerem tanto como quando chegou.

Mexeu-se um pouco na cama, e viu um anel aparecer timidamente debaixo do casaco que utilizava. Lembrava-se daquele objeto... Como poderia esquecer _daquilo_? Suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, retirando o anel do dedo, segurando-o fortemente, como se fosse sua 'tábua de salvação'... Procurando respostas á tantas dúvidas e lacunas que ainda se abatiam em sua mente confusa por lembranças, á pouco esquecidas.

_Gargalhava mais uma vez de uma outra piada que ele tinha feito... Os olhos cheios de lágrimas de alegria, enquanto andavam calmamente pela areia da praia no meio da noite. Aquele dia estava sendo incrível, a única coisa que lamentava era que faltavam apenas dois dias para a partida dele a 'vida normal' que Syaoran tinha na China._

_Seu semblante passou de sorridente, para entristecido, e o rapaz percebeu isso. Sakura sentou-se lentamente numa das pedras e olhou fixamente para a água do mar, com o olhar perdido. O chinês sentou ao seu lado, em silêncio por alguns segundos e muito preocupado, não conseguiu mais agüentar a ansiedade, e desatou a falar._

**- "A noite está mesmo muito bonita, não é?" - **_olhou para ela, que ainda permanecia calada e viu que ela olhou para baixo. Parecia chateada..._

_Talvez, ela se sentisse do mesmo modo que ele... Triste, abatido... Só de pensar que toda a sua vida voltaria ao 'normal' daqui á dois dias, era desanimador. Ele não queria voltar para a China... Sakura tinha lhe mostrado tantas coisas... Tantos modos de ver a vida, o fez aprender a sorrir e se divertir apenas com o sopro do vento. Deliciar-se com o sorvete e gargalhar ao sentir a areia da praia entre seus pés. Perderia tudo isso ao voltar para o seu país..._

_Ouviu um soluço baixo, e Sakura apertando as mãos nervosamente contra o tecido do vestido. Ela se levantou sem dizer uma palavra e começou a andar, afastando-se de si. Não... Syaoran não queria que ela fosse embora assim... Seu coração batia acelerado dentro do peito. E então... Percebeu..._

**- "Por favor... Não vá embora assim..." - **_ele segurou sua mão carinhosamente, enquanto Sakura olhava para frente sem encará-lo._

**I pray, for this heart to be unbroken... **

**But, without you all I'm going to be is...**

**Incomplete...**

_Eu rezo, para que este coração se recupere..._

_Mas, sem você tudo o que vou é..._

_Incompleto..._

- **"Me deixe ir Syaoran... Tenho que ir para casa, já está tarde..." - **_inspirou profundamente._

_O rapaz a virou para si, delicadamente, fazendo-a o encarar nos olhos por uns momentos. O coração de ambos já estava descompassado dentro do peito, as emoções confusas um do outro, fundindo ao mesmo encontro de orbes, fixos na face dos mesmos._

**_- "_****Syaoran...eu..."** - _começou, mas, foi interrompida por um leve toque do dedo indicador dele, sobre seus lábios._

_A respiração do chinês podia ser sentida pelo seu rosto, e ela ficava cada mais vez mais nervosa, com a aproximação dele sobre si. Sentiu as mãos ficarem geladas, o coração parecia querer sair á qualquer momento._

- **"Você é tão linda..."** - _sussurrou, bem perto de seus lábios. _**"Sabia...?"** - _acariciou o rosto da jovem, roçando seus lábios nos dela._

_Não houve mais espaços ou empecilhos que os separassem do beijo tão esperado no momento pelos dois. Seus lábios encontraram-se lenta e apaixonadamente, querendo demonstrar naquele singelo gesto, o quanto os sentimentos poderiam ser perfeitos sem ser entendidos... O quanto a troca de palavras e explicações poderia ser descartável..._

_Dois meses se passaram e não poderia mais adiar sua volta para Hong Kong. Suspirou desanimado, mas, ao olhar aquela mulher sobre seus braços, voltou a se concentrar na miríade de emoções que tinha enquanto estava com ela. Sorriu-lhe, não antes de voltar a despí-la ficando com seu corpo quente por cima do dela._

_Naquele momento, enquanto sentia Syaoran explorar seu corpo com beijos e agonizantes suspiros de paixão, não pensava em mais nada, a não ser, apaziguar-se nos seus carinhos. Aproveitar cada segundo que tinha o calor do corpo dele, bem perto do seu. O amava de todo o coração e infelizmente, sabia que a separação deles, estava sendo inevitável._

_Evitou chorar, Syaoran não podia pensar que era uma 'covarde', envolveu-se com ele, por espontânea vontade e sabia dos riscos. Não poderia sonhar que ele a correspondia da mesma forma, apesar de ele ser tão atencioso e carinhoso consigo. Abaixou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, sentindo Syaoran roçar levemente o rosto dele, no seu._

**I don't mean to drag it on, but, I can't seem to let you go... **

**I don't wanna make you face this world alone...**

_Eu não quero prolongar isso, mas, eu não consigo deixar você ir..._

_Eu não quero que você enfrente este mundo sozinha..._

**- "Aceita se casar comigo?" - **_olhou no fundo dos orbes esmeraldinos, colocando ao mesmo tempo um anel de brilhantes no dedo de Sakura, o beijando em seguida. O corpo quente dela, debaixo do seu._

_Não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas que sobrevieram aos seus olhos em seguida, totalmente emocionada por suas palavras. Definitivamente, um pedido de casamento era algo que não esperava dele. Sentiu-se imensamente feliz e realizada... E ele carinhosamente, beijou as lágrimas que estavam estacionadas na face da japonesa._

- **"Ainda não me respondeu... hum...?"** - _voltando a beijá-la no rosto, distribuindo alguns selinhos, esperando a resposta dela, paciente, que não tardou a chegar._

**- "Com todo o meu coração..." - **_ela disse, agraciada com tantos mimos._

**- "Vamos juntos á Hong Kong..." - **_foi o que ele disse, antes de puxá-la de volta para os seus braços e beijos quentes, repletos de amor._

- _"Voltou a dormir novamente, jovem?"_ - uma velhinha simpática apareceu em sua frente,o retirando de seus devaneios.

**- **_"Eu não posso mais ficar aqui! Tenho que procurar a Sakura, agora!"_ - exclamou exasperado, sem mais nenhuma paciência.

**I wanna let you go... (Alone...)**

_Eu quero deixar você ir... (Sozinha...)_

Levantou-se da cama branca, sem mais e começou a andar sozinho a esmo pelos corredores. Nem ao menos, olhando a velhinha que tinha desaparecido misteriosamente do quarto, onde estava antes.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou andando por aquele jardim repleto de pessoas á procura de respostas de Sakura. Ninguém sabia dizer nada, e isso o deixava ainda mais tenso. Por que ele tinha que ter discutido com ela? Lágrimas sobrevieram aos seus orbes âmbares, silenciosamente.

- **"Vou me casar com ela, vocês queiram ou não!"** - _estava decidido, encarando algumas pessoas da família com desprezo._

- **"Xiao Lang não pode decidir isso assim sem mais nem menos!" - **_exasperou-se um membro da família, o olhando assustado. _**"Você tem um nome á preservar! Um nome que temos anos de tradição! Seu pai não respeitou isso há anos atrás e você não pode fazer o mesmo!"**.

- **"Não me interessa... Afinal, quem foi escolhido por meu avô foi ele para cuidar dos negócios da família!"_ - _**_esbravejou. _**"Fiquem com o nome e a tradição da família que eu me caso com a Sakura e finjo que nunca fui um de vocês!"** - _começou a se retirar da sala, quando alguém entrou correndo pelo corredor._

_Era uma mulher com os traços parecidos com os de Syaoran, um pouco mais velha que o tal. Os olhos desta, embargados em lágrimas sofridas, o chinês de olhos âmbares paralisou ao ver o estado de sua irmã, apesar de ela sempre ser muito emotiva. Detestava ver mulheres chorando..._

**- "Papai..." - **_engolindo um soluço._** "Quer falar com você..."**.

_Seu pai também tinha contrariado as leis da família ao assumir o romance com Yelan, sua mãe, e nem por isso parecia arrependido. Apesar disso, ele mesmo quem coordenava os negócios da família Li, por ser o mais bem sucedido entre eles. Teve nome, respeito e por que ele não poderia ter o mesmo destino?_

_Abriu lentamente a porta do quarto de Shang, temendo o que estava por vir... Notou sua mãe ao lado dele, acariciando amorosamente os cabelos rebeldes e depositando logo após, um beijo na testa._

**- "Estou aqui..."** - _anunciou, falando baixo para não perturbar seu pai._

**- "Sente-se Xiao Lang..."** - _disse pausadamente. Viu seu filho se sentando ao lado da cama, e fez o mesmo, sendo amparado pela esposa com cuidado. _**"Como você vê e detesto admitir, estou debilitado..."**.

**- "Está doente, Shang!" - **_interrompeu bruscamente, Yelan._**"Teve um enfarte!"**

- **"Que seja..."** - _falou, visivelmente sem paciência, voltando-se para o filho._** "E você sabe muito bem que os negócios da família estão sob minha responsabilidade, por ordem de seu avô.".**

**- "Estava relembrando isso aos nossos parentes na sala..." - **_irritado ao lembrar da 'guerra' que estava começando a se formar._

**- "Nossa família é a que 'carrega' os outros, mesmo que eles não queiram admitir. E como eu estou por enquanto de cama, e não sei por quanto tempo ficarei, quero que cuide de tudo até que eu possa voltar, entendeu?" - **_o encarou seriamente._

_Aquele pedido significava abdicar de tudo o que estava vivendo naquele momento... Amigos, faculdade... Sakura... Não precisava que Shang fosse explícito, ele já tinha o entendido. Não poderia se voltar contra o pai nesta hora, já que ele estava doente. E também, não poderia ser tão egoísta com os sentimentos de sua mãe._

_Suspirou profundamente e saiu do quarto sem mais uma palavra, decidindo então, o que fazer. Não poderia pedir que Sakura o esperasse, pois, não sabia por quanto tempo seu pai ficaria naquele estado, e se lhe pedisse para esperar, estaria sendo egoísta com ela... Não teria jeito..._

**I've tried, to go on like I never knew you... **

**I'm awake, but, my world is half a sleep...**

_Eu tentei, seguir em frente como se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido..._

_Eu estou acordado, mas, meu mundo está meio adormecido..._

_Quatro horas depois..._

**- "Então, é isso? Você quer terminar?"** - _a jovem a quem tanto amava, estava á sua frente com lágrimas nos olhos, tentando em vão, contê-las._

- **"Não vou mais tocar nesse assunto, Sakura..."_ - _**_ele não a encarava, esperando que isso não fosse mais difícil do que estava parecendo._

- **"Ótimo... Então, adeus..."_ - _**_ela saiu, desesperadamente, como se a corrida que dava, fosse acalmar as lágrimas._

_Syaoran sentiu seu coração despedaçar em mil pedaços, mas, ele não podia fazer nada. Não naquele momento... Talvez, se Sakura o amasse de verdade, o esperaria, mas, não poderia exigir isso dela. Ouviu um barulho de carro, e as rodas arrastando pelo o asfalto. Aquilo lhe sobressaltou, e seu coração disparou dentro do peito. Era um sinal..._

**I pray, for this heart to be unbroken... **

**But, without you all I'm going to be is...**

**Incomplete...**

_Eu rezo, para que este coração se recupere..._

_Mas, sem você tudo o que vou é..._

_Incompleto..._

Lembrou! Recordou-se de tudo instantaneamente. Sakura e ele tinham sofrido um acidente de carro. Mas, e então? O que aconteceu? Saiu em disparada pelo lugar, mas, ninguém sabia dela. Ninguém sabia onde encontrá-la! Estava entrando em desespero novamente, mas, viu um vulto de vestes brancas olhando para frente e de costas para si, com a aparência de anjo. Notou o cabelo descendo levemente solto, em tom castanho e sua roupa balançava magicamente com a brisa daquele fim de tarde.

- _"Sakura?"_ – começou hesitante.

Poderia não ser ela... Mas, seu coração acelerava novamente, como que clamando para que a suspeita fosse verdadeira... A mulher virou-se, sorrindo... Orbes verdes afirmando todas as dúvidas... Abriu os braços, em sinal de afeto, esperando ele consumar o ato... Syaoran correu para o abraço, preenchendo toda a saudade e angústia que pareceu que o afligia á séculos, sorrindo carinhosamente para ela, depois a fitar mais uma vez, mais de perto.

- _"Estava procurando por mim, não é?"_ - ela ainda sorria... Como sentia falta de vê-la sorrir.

- _"Sim..."_ - ele segurou suas mãos carinhosamente, as beijando. _"Que bom que você está bem..."_ - acariciou seu rosto. _"Estava tão preocupado..."_.

- _"Eu estou muito bem, meu amor..."_ - ela se aproximou e lhe beijou. Um beijo repleto de saudade, de entrega... Algo que Syaoran sentira tanto a falta. _"Mas, eu não posso ficar mais tempo aqui com você..."_.

- _"Por que, minha flor?"_ - ele sorriu, e mais uma vez a apertou entre seus braços.

- _"Sempre estarei perto de você..."_ - Syaoran notou que aos poucos Sakura ia se esvaindo, e isso estava deixando desnorteado.

Sentiu-se tonto por alguns momentos e notou muitos olhares curiosos diante ele. Parecia que estava deitado e sentia dores por várias partes do corpo.

- _"Que bom, meu filho!"_ - a mulher chorou de felicidade, e agarrou sua mão com carinho. _"Que bom que você voltou para nós..."._

- _"Onde está Sakura?"_ - perguntou nervosamente, observando as expressões de tristeza que se abatiam sobre os familiares e amigos. Não podia ser... _"ONDE ELA ESTÁ?"_ - insistiu, levantando-se da cama, exaltado.

- _"Te levaremos até ela, meu caro amigo..."_ - Eriol apareceu entre os rostos familiares, lhe confortando.

Mesmo andando de muletas, Syaoran exigiu ir com Eriol ver Sakura onde quer que fosse. Eles foram parar em um lugar cheio de verde, com algumas pessoas passeando por este lugar. Alguns tristes, ou sendo consolados. Li suspirou e viu o nome de sua noiva no meio 'daquele lugar' no chão...

- _"Vou te deixar á sós... Precisando, é só falar..."_ - e o inglês se retirou, silenciosamente.

Fitou o nome dela por diversas vezes na placa e deixou-se cair no chão, derrotado. Abaixou os olhos e chorou, pressionando as mãos na grama verde e bem cuidada do cemitério, tentando abafar o sentimento de culpa que se abatia sobre si. Se ele não tivesse tomado aquela estúpida decisão, talvez, ela ainda estivesse com ele. Veria seu sorriso, tocaria em seus lábios... Mas, tudo isso fora perdido... Sentiu duas mãos cálidas envolverem seu pescoço, amorosamente.

- _"Sempre estarei com você..."_ - Sakura mais uma vez, afirmou, ao seu ouvido.

Syaoran não pode deixar de reprimir mesmo que fosse, um fraco sorriso. Mesmo que ela prometesse ficar com ele, até que eles se encontrassem novamente, faltaria uma parte de sua alma... Seria... Incompleto...

**Incomplete...**

_Incompleto..._

**

* * *

**

**Notas finais da autora:**

_E então? O que acharam? Bem, o objetivo desse song foi emocionar e se consegui isso com vcs, me sinto imensamente realizada. Meu estado de espírito não está em 'dias bons', mas, eu supero. Por isso, um fic como esse que acabei de escrever. Espero que eu tenha agradado e como diz uma grande amiga, "Se acharem digno de um comentário, o faça". Vamos á nota da revisora._

**Detalhes técnicos do fic:**

**Nome da música:**_ Incomplete, dos Backstreet Boys._

**Notas da revisora:**

**Kiky-Chan: **Bom u-u...Kao mandou-me escrever alguma coisa aqui u-u. Então xD... Vamos começar com  
Quem sou eu?  
Sim Sim, meus queridos leitores (quer dizer º-º'... Leitores queridos da Kao xD)... Eu sou Sohma Demonangels Kiky-Chan xD, (mas podem me chamar só de Kiky-Chan) sou uma escritora falida e aparentemente anônima xD... Então vou lhes contar o árduo trabalho que tive com o fic u-u... Tenho que confessar que foi muito difícil u-u...  
Mentira. Foi muito fácil, aliás, se vocês querem alguém que basicamente não fez nada aqui... Podem me chamar! Sou eu xD! Achei que o fic ficou muito perfeito! No meu ponto de vista está maravilhoso, embora eu tenho chorado um pouquinho pela Sakura ter morrido mas eu também não posso falar muito por que eu também já matei a Sakura em plena noite de natal, mas... Enfim... Isso é outra história que por sinal é muito longa xD...  
Bom u-u Leiam esse fic, babem, invejem e **reviewm! **Por que vocês devem elogiar os escritores! Eles penam muito pra fazer uma coisa bonitinha pra vocês -, se vocês tem alguma sugestão, também! - Mas sem palavreado chulo!  
Então me vou por aqui... See ya minna-san -

**Bobagens finais da autora:**

_Então é isso... Espero reviews de vcs! Quero suas opiniões, elas super importantes pra mim! Beijinhos e cuidem-se!_

_Ass: Rafinha Himura Li (Kao-chan)._


End file.
